ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Gatopardos the Cheetah episodes
These are the episodes of Gatopardos the Cheetah. Season 0 (2004) #Gatopardos the Cheetah (August 7, 2004) - TBD Season 1 (2007) #As The Adventure Begins... (May 4, 2007) - Gatopardos discovers 2 animals, Skylos and Gata, being attacked by robot wasps. Just to make them happy, Gatopardos save their lives. Skylos and Gata appreciate what Gatopardos did for them and wanted to join them. Gatopardos has no choice but to allow them to be his sidekicks as his adventure begins to stop an evil wasp named "Sfika". #What's New? (May 11, 2007) - After having their first fight with Sfika, Gatopardos and the others come across an ant. Suddenly, he accidentally falls into the nuclear pool and turns into a ferocious monster. #The Strong and the Intelligent (May 18, 2007) - Sfika, who has once again failed to destroy Gatopardos and his sidekicks, hires 2 new animals to kidnap them. One is a strong Blue Whale, and the other is an intelligent chimpanzee. #The Great Lake (May 25, 2007) - Gatopardos discovers a lake where there is a group of evil mermaid like creatures Called Lake Maidens. #Cheetah Troubles (June 1, 2007) - TBD #Speed Rivalry (June 8, 2007) - TBD #Well This Ain't My Fault! (June 15, 2007) - TBD #ARGH! We Are Pirates! (June 22, 2007) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata encounter a group of parrot pirates from an island called, Papagalos. #Song of the Seagulls (June 29, 2007) - TBD #Three Bees and a Wasp (July 6, 2007) - TBD #Gatopardos and The Tiger (July 13, 2007) - Skylos and Gata spot a "popular" Tiger named "Tigri". (More coming soon...) #Hey Diddle Diddle, A Cat and the Fiddle (July 20, 2007) - Gata found a foreign fiddle on the middle of the lake. Interested with it, she decides to play it any time she feels like it, but what she doesn't know is that everytime she plays it, bad things happen around her. #The Dark Human Situation (July 27, 2007) (crossover with Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata noticed strange figures called "Dark Humans". As they were about to defeat them, Gatopardos and his sidekicks were ready to battle until a velociraptor named "Velocity" shows up and fights the Dark Humans himself. Meanwhile, Sfika notices the Dark Humans as well, and then comes up with an idea of using then to defeat Gatopardos and his sidekicks once and for all. #Jokes for the Day (August 3, 2007) - TBD #A Crabby Situation (August 10, 2007) - TBD #The Guardians Part 1 (August 17, 2007) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata were walking across a field, when suddenly, they get abducted by Tardigrades. #The Guardians Part 2 (August 24, 2007) - TBD #Mind Switch? (August 31, 2007) - An evil creature decides to switch minds with Gatopardos with Sfika, so they must work together to stop it. #The Tarantulas and Mantises (September 7, 2007) - TBD #The Cheetah, The Dog, The Cat, and The Bat (September 14, 2007) - TBD #A Living T-Rex!? (September 21, 2007) - TBD #Acne-Osis (September 28, 2007) - TBD #The Alternate Universe (October 5, 2007) - TBD #Sfika's Parasite (October 12, 2007) - Gatopardos and the others notice Sfika has been acting "sick". Soon, they discover that a worm has infected him and made him paralyzed. However, as time goes on, the parasitic worm starts to infect more people in Politinzoon, even Skylos and Gata and becomes a HUGE monster. Can Gatopardos defeat it and save everyone, including Skylos and Gata? #It's the Great Cucumber, Gatopardos (October 19, 2007) - TBD #Legend of the Polter-Rhino (October 26, 2007) - After hearing about the legend of the "Polter-Rhino" from two, mean children, Skylos and Gata begin to fear going on adventures during the nighttime. Season 2 (2007-2008) #Jolly Rancher (December 28, 2007) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata meet a reindeer who owns a ranch. #Backing Up... (January 4, 2008) - TBD #Warthog Words (January 11, 2008) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata encounter a warthog with a potty mouth. #Babies (January 18, 2008) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata find a load of baby guinea pigs in the forest, so Gatopardos and the others must find the babies' parents. #The Cowgirl Snake (January 25, 2008) - While Gatopardos and the others are traveling through the desert, they find a western town filled with cowboys and cowgirl animals. But soon, the town gets attacked by a cowgirl snake by the name of Fidi. #The Politonzoon Games (February 1, 2008) - Gatopardos and his sidekicks come across a deer, a bobcat, a wolf, and a monkey that is hosting The Politonzoon Games. Some reason, they chose Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata to be in it. But soon, they discover that the games is not what they thought it would be. #S.O.O.N. (February 8, 2008) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata come across an evil troop of narwhal soilders led by Monokeros called "Soilders of only Narwhals" or "S.O.O.N.". #Sfika... IN LOVE!? (February 15, 2008) - Sfika falls in love with an evil moth. #Robot Rampage (February 22, 2008) - Sfika has trouble building a giant robot tarantula, but soon, he meets a malicious panther that is an expert of building giant robots. Later, because that one is successful, they decide to make more and attack the city. Gatopardos and the others notice and have to stop the robots, Sfika, and the Panther. #Attack of the Killer Gorillas (February 29, 2008) - TBD #The Secret Hideout (March 7, 2008) - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 (2008-2009) #Evil Gata!? (October 17, 2008) - Gata encounters a mischievous bull and ends up getting hypnotized into being against Gatopardos and Skylos. #The Cursed Piano (October 24, 2008) - TBD #Boy, If It Wasn't For That Gerbil! (October 31, 2008) - After saving a gerbil by the name of Greg from an evil crocodile, Greg wanted to go on adventures with them because of how awesome they were. #Insomnia (November 7, 2008) - TBD #New Toys (November 14, 2008) - TBD #Mavros the Cat (November 21, 2008) - TBD # # #Natural Disaster (December 12, 2008) - TBD #Santa Claws (December 19, 2008) - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (2009-2010) #Mind Games (July 17, 2009) - TBD #The Snow Goblin (July 24, 2009) - TBD #Kitty and the Tramp (July 31, 2009) - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The Masked Criminal (December 11, 2009) - TBD #Wasp and the Orca (December 18, 2009) - TBD (NOTE: This is a one-hour special) #Gatopardos and a HUMAN!? Part 1 (December 25, 2009) - #Gatopardos and a HUMAN!? Part 2 (January 1, 2010) - #The Final Battle (January 8, 2010) - Season 5 (2019) Starting with this season, the series is rated TV-PG-V with only 3 rated TV-14. #The Return of Gatopardos - Taking place 2 years after the incident of the TV movie, Gatopardos and his 2 sidekicks, Skylos and Gata, begin new adventures that await them. #What's New Now? - TBD # #The Return of the Parrot Pirates - # #Sfika's Plan - (TV-14-V) # # # #(TV-14) # # #The REAL Final Battle - (TV-14) TV Movie (2017) 1. Gatopardos the Cheetah: Sfika's Back!? (September 25, 2017) Category:Episode lists Category:Episode list Category:Gatopardos the Cheetah